CircusMan.EXE
is a clown like NetNavi operated by Yuika (Chirol in Japan) that works for WWW in MegaMan Battle Network 6. He awakened the Cybeasts and captures the one opposite to the name of the game version, capturing Gregar in the Falzar version and vice-versa. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 6 CircusMan first appears on the Central Town net during a dancing festival. He drains all the energy out of the NetNavis present and uses them to awaken Gregar and Falzar. He obtains one of the Cybeasts, but the NetPolice arrive before he can take the other one. He retreats and reappears again in the Seaside Town net and releases a bunch of viruses to stop SpoutMan or HeatMan (depending on the game version); he then fights against MegaMan, but he is able to escape once again. He reappears again in Central Area, this time MegaMan fights and defeats him. CircusMan is ordered to and captures MegaMan and forces him to Beast Out. He does so by tiring MegaMan out by forcing him to battle both DiveMan and BlastMan. CircusMan later reappears again after a Cross Navi defeats Beast Out MegaMan and attempts to capture him, but ProtoMan arrives and wounds him, prompting a retreat. CircusMan appears once more in the last Expo gate trying to stop MegaMan from passing, but is deleted in the process. Locations and Abilities CircusMan's EX form can be found near the pit leading to the Underground in Central Area 3. Afterwards, his SP form can be randomly encountered in the same area. His RV form in the Graveyard sports 2100 HP. He has the following attacks: *'Happy Clap': Two big hands appear at the top and bottom of your row, attempting to clap you. Later versions will attempt this several times if the previous attempts miss. *'Fire Ring': Cracks his whip and summons lions to attack you. *'Gloom Cage': Turns into a tent and tries to drop on you. If he succeeds the tent will cover you and begins to bulge rapidly whilst slapping noises are made and purple buster impacts appear all over the tent. This attack causes a different status ailment depending on the version. Later versions will attempt this 3 times if previous attempts miss. Anime History Rockman.EXE Beast CircusMan is operated by Yuika in Beyondard and causes havoc with DiveMan.EXE. Manga History CircusMan makes an appearance in volume 12 of the ''MegaMan NT Warrior manga, where he appears to be one of Colonel's men and attempts to capture MegaMan. He is eventually defeated. Trivia *He was originally named by his designer.Mega Man Battle Network Official Complete Works page 141 *CircusMan isn't based on Clown Man from the original series, although there are some similarities (more so than between Clown Man and ColorMan). *Although he does not have a Robot Master counterpart, CircusMan seems to resemble Mash from Mega Man 7. *How he is a clown and is the one who is responsible for resurrecting and attempts to gain the power of Gregar and Falzar alludes to the concept of beast taming for the purpose of entertaining people in circuses. *It is possible to completely dodge Gloom Cage (along with every other attack) by having a Life Aura on, since the cage hits multiple times under 200 points of damage and his other two attacks do under 200 also. (This applies to all versions.) *CircusMan cannot attack or even move if the entire back row is occupied, with holes, or a ComingRoad. *For Falzar, GroundCross is served best to defeat CircusMan and receive his SP chips without using Beast Out. Gallery MMBN6 CircusMan concept art.jpg|Concept art References Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:WWW Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis